


Man Lion Thing Dude

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Family Problems, M/M, Magic, Other, Smut, Supernatural Creatures, Were-Creatures, Wizards, body guards, mentions of torture, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Duo Maxwell is estranged from the last of his remaining family who are demanding that he return home for an important announcement. Meanwhile, Duo has been having strange encounters with 'wild' animals, all of whom seem to be hunting him.
Relationships: Triton Bloom/Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton/Duo Maxwell
Comments: 93
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Duo groaned as he closed his textbook and rubbed his eyes, “Why do they always drown us with homework right before finals? I swear they’re trying to kill us.”

His roommate and best friend, Wufei chuckled, “You complain but I’ve yet to see you fail a class.”

Duo huffed at him and stretched as he stood to pack away his things.

“Are you looking forward to the break?” Wufei asked.

Duo scowled, “No. My grandmother is demanding that I come home for some important announcement.”

“Really?” Wufei questioned, “I thought you were estranged with your family.”

“I am.” Duo snapped, “I’m going to get some air.”

“I’ll come with you.” Wufei said as he began to stand.

“No. I’ll be fine on my own.” Duo told him as he pulled on his shoes and a hoodie before stomping out the door.

Wufei winced and listened for his footsteps to fade before he followed after him. Duo’s grandmother, Helen, or Elder Maxwell, as Wufei knew her, had hired him to be Duo’s bodyguard as long as the boy was in the mundane world, not that Duo knew any of that.

Duo came from a long line of werepanthers, not that he knew that either, and was destined to become a powerful leader. Well he was supposed to. Something had happened when Duo was five that had caused his older brothers, Solo, disappearance and had caused Duo’s werepanther gene to go dormant. 

To give Duo a chance at a normal life his grandmother had locked away his memories of the supernatural world and had sent him off to boarding school where he had remained year round, year after year until he had graduated and cut ties with his family. 

That’s when Wufei had been hired to guard him. Having come from a long line of warriors and weretigers, Wufei was the best choice to guard the young man. He had done so but was due to visit his own family soon as his cousin, Meiran, was due to graduate.

Duo made his way to the park that was located next to the apartment and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. They were disgusting things, always left a bad taste in his mouth, but they did calm him. 

He sat down on a bench and leaned his head back to stare at the night sky as his thoughts wandered back to his so called family. They had shipped him off to a boarding school right after Solo had disappeared like it was his fault. Not once had he been allowed to visit home and not once had they come to visit him other than when he wound up in the Headmasters office. 

Some family they were. 

A rustling sound from the bushes caught his attention and he turned his head to look in that direction. It was probably just a squirrel but there had been reports of wild animals attacking people at night. 

As the thought crossed his mind a wolf stepped out of the bushes.

“Fuck!” Duo hissed as he slowly stood and backed up. He hadn’t known there were wolves in these parts, “Easy boy.”

The wolf growled and took a menacing step towards him, gold eyes glowing eerily in the darkness, before another growl interrupted from behind Duo.

Duo sucked in a breath and froze when he heard the growl. This was going to be how he died. Killed by two wild animals.

The creature behind him growled again before it slowly prowled past Duo. 

Duo gulped as a lion brushed past him. He started to back away slowly again only to freeze when the lion blurred before a man stood in its place. A tall and naked man. Very naked. 

The wolf growled again but back away as it disappeared back into the bushes. The lion turned man stood there watching the spot where the wolf had disappeared before turning to look at Duo who gulped and took a small step backwards and then another before he took off running back towards his apartment. 

Once he was safely inside he bolted all the locks and looked around for Wufei. Seeing the male stepping out of the kitchen, he couldn’t help but release a breath before sliding down the door to the floor.

“Duo?” Wufei asked concerned, having gotten back just seconds before Duo, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… no… fuck… I don’t know.” Duo answered as he rubbed his forehead, a headache suddenly appearing, “I think I’m just tired, too much studying.”

Wufei eyed him, “Maybe you should head to bed.” He suggested.

“Yeah… I think I will.” Duo said as he stood and headed towards his room.

Wufei watched him go and waited for Duo’s bedroom door to shut before he slipped outside and down to the park.

“Bloom?”

A noise to his left had him turning as the same lion from before stepped out of the shadows. The lion blurred again until a man was standing in his place.

“You called?” The man asked, his green eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness.

“Why are you here?” Wufei asked the werelion.

“I was sent to investigate the recent attacks. It seems I found the source of interest.” The shifter commented.

“The council sent you?” Wufei questioned.

Bloom nodded, “Now that I’ve found the source of interest, I can use him to lure out the others to take back to the council.”

Wufei growled, his eyes flashing from black to gold, “I do not believe Elder Maxwell would agree to using her grandson as bait.”

“That was her grandson? He’s so… human.”

“He basically is.” Wufei informed him, “He hasn’t shifted since his brother disappeared.”

The werelion hummed as he stared at Wufei, “Very well. I shall send word to the council and help you keep your charge safe, Chang.”

Wufei nodded, his eyes fading back to black, “Very well. But you must stay out of sight. You’ve given him quite the fright already, Triton.”

Triton nodded and his form blurred once again as man turned into lion.

Wufei watched as Triton trotted back into the shadows and then made his way back up to the apartment he shared with Duo. After locking the door he peeked into Duo’s room to see the younger male in the beginnings of a nightmare. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Duo first saw the man lion thing dude, he had seen it at least three more times throughout the week. Sometimes it was a lion and other times it was a man and each time it appeared as a man, it was completely and utterly naked. Duo did not know what to do. Should he panic or should he enjoy the eye candy? He presented his dilemma to Wufei. 

“What do I do? I think I’m being stalked!” Duo told him. 

_If you only knew._ Wufei thought, “Why is that?”

“That man lion thing dude!” Duo exclaimed, “It keeps appearing everywhere!”

“Man lion thing dude?” Wufei repeated incredulously, “What are you on about?”

Duo huffed, “The thing I saw last week at the park! The thing that’s been causing my nightmares!”

“Oh. You mean the stray cat you saw that your overtired brain turned into a lion.” Wufei replied, “You’re stressed from finals. Let’s go have a drink or two at the bar to celebrate the end of term.”

Duo scowled at him but nodded. A drink or five did sound good, “Fine. You’re paying.”

They stood and pulled on their coats and shoes before heading out.

“So you’re heading back to China for a few weeks?” Duo asked as they walked.

"Yeah." Wufei nodded.

"You don't sound enthused." Duo told him, "I thought you wanted to go home."

"I do miss home." Wufei agreed, "But I don't miss my cousin and her antics."

Duo looked at him as they cut through an alley to get to the bar quicker, "Your female cousin? Meiran?"

Wufei nodded and was about to reply when a growl filled the alley.

"What was that?" Duo asked as they stopped and looked around.

"Nothing good." Wufei told him, "We need to go."

More growls filled the alley.

"Do as I tell you and we should be able to make it out." Wufei whispered to Duo.

"What are you talking about? Is this another animal attack?" Duo asked.

Wufei gripped Duo's arm tightly and moved them towards the entrance of the alley only for their path to be blocked by a wolf.

"That's… that's the same wolf I saw the same night that lion dude appeared." Duo said.

Wufei glanced at him and shifted in front of Duo, preparing to shift and defend Duo if he needed to.

A lower, more menacing growl joined in as the same lion Duo was seeing everywhere appeared behind them.

"Fuck." Wufei growled, "What the fuck are you doing Bloom?"

"Are you talking to the lion?" Duo questioned.

"Never mind that now." Wufei told him, "We need to get out of here before the fighting starts."

"What fighting?" Duo demanded as Wufei pulled him against the wall as the lion paced forward towards the wolf.

More wolves appeared from the end of the alley and the lion paused as it considered the new wolves. It looked behind it as hyenas appeared. 

"Fuck." Wufei hissed. He needed to get Duo out of here.

The lion flicked its tail dismissively at the hyenas before turning back to the wolves who were starting to advance towards Duo and Wufei. 

Wufei growled, eyes flashing gold. The wolves growled back, one lunged forward only to be rammed into by the lion. The other two wolves lunged towards the lion as the hyenas took advantage of the opening and made their way towards Duo and Wufei.

Wufei growled again as his form blurred until a large tiger stood in his place.

"Fei?" Duo asked, eyes wide as he stared at the tiger that his best friend had become.

The tiger ignored him and lunged at the pack of hyenas. Duo watched wide eyed as his friend turned tiger fought with the hyenas. A loud roar had his head swinging around as one of the wolves was thrown into the wall on the other side of the alley. 

He looked back at Wufei… at the tiger before turning and running for the mouth of the alley. He was nearly there when he was thrown forward by a heavy pressure on his back and a sudden, piercing pain on his shoulder.

Duo screamed in pain and fear. He heard two angry roars and then the pressure on his back was gone and he was left to pant and whimper in pain as his vision started to blacken.

"Duo!" Wufei cried as he stumbled over to him and fell to his knees beside him, "Duo… no… stay with me Maxwell."

Wufei ripped off what was left of his shirt and used it to put pressure on Duo's wound.

The lion paced back and forth a few feet away as if waiting for the danger to come back.

"You need to leave!" Wufei told him, "You can't be here when help shows up!"

The lion growled his displeasure but turned and ran. Not a minute later two patrolmen appeared. 

"Please help!" Wufei cried, "We were attacked by wolves!"

"Call an ambulance!" One told the other as he ran forward to help. "What's your name?"

"Wufei." He answered, "This is Duo. Please help! He's lost so much blood!"

"Ambulance is on the way!" The second patrolman said.

Duo woke on a soft but firm bed with a slow, but loud, beeping nearby. He let out a low groan as he slowly opened his eyes.

Soft voices were arguing nearby and he tilted his head to look at them. He saw Wufei talking with the lion man. Neither looked happy.

 _"You used him as bait! I warned you!"_ Wufei hissed, his voice barely reaching Duo's ears.

 _"No you said Lady Maxwell wouldn't be happy. She's currently busy preparing for his return."_ The lion man replied calmly.

 _"Triton we have known each other for years now. You know as well as I do that heads will roll when she finds out about this!"_ Wufei snapped.

Duo's eyes slid closed as he returned to unconsciousness. When he woke he found everything hurt less and he didn't feel the need to return to sleep immediately.

"Fei…?"

"I'm here Duo." Wufei said from beside him.

"What…" he licked his lips, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Wufei asked as he sat on the edge of Duo's bed.

Duo blinked up at him, his head foggy, "We were going to the bar… we didn't make it."

"We were attacked by some wild animals." Wufei told him, "I'm afraid you got the worst of the attack."

Duo blinked at him again as his mind tried to piece together the missing parts of his memory, "The… lion? It was there?"

Wufei took his hand, "It was wolves. They attacked us. The doctor said you're lucky it didn't crush your bones."

Duo frowned. Something didn't add up.

"I've already been discharged but I postponed my trip until tomorrow." Wufei continued, "Also… your grandmother called the hospital."

Duo groaned, "How the hell did that old bat find out?"

"Apparently she's listed as your next of kin." Wufei told him.

Duo groaned again, "How bad is it? When can I get out of here?"

"The doctor wants to keep you for a while to make sure everything heals correctly." Wufei told him.

Duo sighed, "Great. Well I guess as long as the old bat stays away I'll be fine."

Wufei squeezed his hand, "I've got to get going. I'll let the nurse know you're awake. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Have a good trip Fei." Duo told him.

Wufei smiled and nodded before heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week before Duo was released from the hospital. The police had only questioned him once and his answers seemed to satisfy them. He was just happy that he was finally able to leave as he’d already missed a week of work and he couldn’t afford to miss anymore. 

Wufei had brought by a bag of his clothes before he’d left for China and Duo slung it over his good shoulder before making his way out of the hospital. He pulled out his phone and idly thought that he’d have to replace the screen before he brought up the app to call for a ride as there was no way he was walking all the way home. 

Before he could request a ride, he was interrupted by a throat being cleared. He looked up and saw a man standing there in a suit.

“Can I help you?” Duo asked the man.

“I’m here to pick you up, sir.” The man informed him.

“Sorry?” Duo said confused, “I haven’t ordered a ride yet. You must be looking for someone else.”

“You are Mr. Duo Maxwell, are you not?” The man questioned.

Duo narrowed his eyes at the man, “Tell my grandmother she can go screw herself. I’m not going.”

“She thought you’d say that sir.” The man replied, “And gave me permission to use force if needed.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Duo spat as he turned and started to walk away.

He didn’t get far, however, as he was grabbed by his arm and pulled to the car that was waiting.

“OW! FUCK! LET ME GO ASSHOLE!” Duo yelled as his shoulder began to throb, “HELP I’M BEING KIDNAPPED!”

People stopped and turned to stare as Duo was pushed into the backseat of the car, “Your grandmother will be most displeased if you continue to cause a scene young sir.”

“SCREW HER! SCREW YOU!” Duo screamed as the door was closed. He attempted to open it only to find the child safety locks were engaged. He let out a scream of anger, his eyes flashed gold for the briefest of seconds before fading back to his normal violet. He kicked at the door but it didn’t move.

“LET ME OUT!” Duo demanded.

“It is a long drive to your grandmother's house, you would do well to sit back and enjoy the scenery.” The driver told him.

Duo locked eyes with the man in the rearview mirror and flipped him off before pulling out his phone to text Quatre.

Duo growled in frustration and glared at his phone as if it was the phone's fault. 

If his grandmother had tried to bring him home ten years ago he would have been thrilled but he had been forced to stay at that damned boarding school. Not even the rebelling he had done had gotten him suspended or expelled like he’d hoped it would. Instead, he would just get a stern look and lecture before being sent back to his room. His friendship with Quatre had been the only thing that had kept him sane while there.

The moment he had graduated he had packed his bags and hadn’t looked back. He had gotten into a college that was twelve hours away from his grandmother’s house but it seems it wasn’t far enough away to escape her grasp. 

Duo sighed and made himself comfortable in the backseat as he sent a quick text off to Wufei before thinking about what he had been told when he had woken up.

It didn't make sense. While his memories of that night were still blurry and unfocused he could still remember the panic he had felt. The panic could have been from being attacked by wolves, but he felt it was from something more. 

His stomach growled and he sighed, "Since you insist on kidnapping me can we at least get food?" He asked the driver.

"Of course sir. What would you like?"

Duo thought for a moment, "Burgers."

The driver nodded and Duo continued thinking about all the strange things that had happened lately. 

None of it made any sense. 

As they pulled into a burger joint and into the drive through Duo quickly sat up and searched through his bag for paper and pen. After finding a notebook and a pen at the bottom he quickly wrote

**HELP!**

**KIDNAPPED!**

Once they were at the window to pay he pressed it against the window. 

The driver paid and pulled up to the next window, "That will not work young sir. The windows are tinted."

Duo cursed and threw the notebook down as he lunged forward between the seats.

The person in the window looked at him strangely but before he could say anything he was pushed back into the seat and the bag of food was dropped on his lap.

"He's just eager for the food. Have a pleasant day."

As they pulled away Duo started cursing before he gave up and leaned back against the seat and unwrapped his food. 

While he ate, he went through the bag Wufei had dropped off and discovered that along with clothes and the notebook from earlier, there was also his laptop and his books for the next semester.

Had Wufei known?

He spent the rest of the trip in silence as he contemplated what was happening. 

By the time they stopped outside his grandmother's house night had fallen. Once he was out of the car he took a look at the place he used to call home.

"Welcome home sir."

"This isn't my home." Duo told him, exhausted already. As he walked towards the house the front door opened and his grandmother stepped out to greet him.

"Welcome home, Dominic." Helen greeted.

"Lady Maxwell." Duo responded flatly, "This is not my home and hasn't been since you sent me away."

"Duo-" Helen began before being cut off by Duo.

"I'll retire to my room as it's been a long day. Excuse me." Duo said before he pushed past her and made his way upstairs. 

He passed Solo's door and paused outside it before continuing down the hall to his room.

He flipped on the light and saw that it must have been cleaned recently as there was no dust and the sheets were new. All of his childhood things were gone aside from a few odds and ends.

This was what he had wanted to come home to for so long? A place where he obviously wasn't wanted? A place that had obviously done just fine without him?

He shut the door, locked it, and dropped his bag on the bed before picking up a framed photo of him and Solo. He hadn't been allowed to take any photos with him and he had forgotten what his brother had looked like.

"Sol… I miss you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To soften the blow of my very angsty Valentine's Day fic.

Morning came too soon in Duo’s opinion. He hadn’t slept at all and wasn’t sure he’d be able to until he found out why his grandmother wanted him there. He sat up from where he had been leaning against the headboard and pulled his bag closer to pull out a change of clothes and to check his phone only to let out a sigh of frustration when he saw there was no signal.

“Of course there’s no signal, she lives in the middle of fucking nowhere.” Duo muttered as he grabbed the clothes and walked into the ensuite bathroom. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and turned on the shower. 

His clothes were placed on the counter before he carefully stripped off his shirt. His shoulder still looked horrible as he peeled off the bandage, the torn skin had been sewn shut and was already in the process of healing over into horrible looking scars. The doctor had given him a sling to wear so he could keep pressure off his shoulder but Duo hadn’t felt the need to wear it.

He finished stripping off his clothes and stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water washed over him. Being here was bringing up memories he had forgotten, most of them were of Solo and their parents before their death, just a few short months before Solo’s disappearance. 

Duo shook his head to get rid of the thoughts floating in his head and finished his shower before he dressed and packed away his dirty clothes. He took a look in the mirror, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was slightly paler than usual. He ran his fingers through his bangs before he left the room to head downstairs.

He made his way into the dining room and saw that his grandmother was already there along with a few others.

He recognized his Uncle Alex and his Aunt Jasmine. The others with them must be their respective children then, he couldn’t for the life of him remember their names.

"Good morning, Duo." Helen greeted.

Duo eyed those gathered before taking a seat at the far end of the table, away from everyone else.

"Your grandmother told you good morning, boy." His Aunt Jasmine sniffed.

"I heard her." Duo replied, "However, since she's kidnapped and dragged me here for whatever announcement she has that I don't give a flying fuck about, she can enjoy my silence."

"Duo-" 

"I just realized I'm not hungry." Duo said as he stood and started to leave only to stop when a small child ran into the room.

"Nana!"

"Liam!" Helen returned the greeting as she stood from her chair and knelt to embrace the young boy.

Duo watched as Helen picked the boy up and kissed his cheek, all smiles and play.

He turned and stormed from the room as more people arrived. He couldn't stay, not when his grandmother so obviously loved and doted on others while she had shunned him.

His feet led him out of the house and to the well used path that led into the forest.

Duo let his mind wander as he walked. When was the last time his grandmother had hugged him? Had it been before she had discovered Solo was missing? 

He had wanted to come back for so long and now that he was back all he wanted was to leave.

Eventually his feet led him to the lake that he remembered going to with Solo and their parents. Was that why his grandmother hated him? The only reminder of her eldest daughter?

As he approached the lake he looked up in time to see a very familiar looking male rise up out of the water. The water flowed down back into the lake from his body, his very scared, very muscular, and very, very naked body.

Duo could only stare as the male shook his head, sending water flying in each direction.

The male strolled towards him, like a lion stalking its prey. 

Duo backed up into a tree as the male drew closer and held his breath as the man leaned over… and grabbed the towel that had been hanging on a branch.

The male smirked at him and Duo felt heat shoot to his groin.

"You're standing on my clothes."

Duo blinked, the voice was low and deep and utterly dripping with sex, "Huh?"

The man's smirk widened as if he knew exactly what was going through Duo's mind, "You are standing on my clothes."

Duo looked down and saw that he was indeed standing on clothes, "Sorry." 

He stepped to the side and allowed the male to pull on skin tight jeans. He looked up to find the male watching him and realized that he had been caught staring.

"Sorry." He said again as the male pulled on a loose sleeveless open hooded tunic.

"I don't mind." The male told him.

"Sorry… but  _ who _ are you?" Duo asked, "What are you?"

The male cocked his head to the side slightly, as if pondering the answer, "Your Lady Grandmother did not tell you?"

Duo scowled, "Tell me what?"

"I'm Triton Bloom, your fiance."

Duo stared at him, "I'm sorry. I don't believe I heard you correctly."

Triton sighed, "I'm your fiance."

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Duo told him as he turned and headed back towards the house.

Duo stormed back to the house and through the rooms until he found his grandmother, " _Fiance? Fiance?_ Is that what all this is about? A fucking fiance?"

"Language, Dominic." Helen warned him, "If you had not stormed off this morning or ignored my requests for you to come home-"

"Your requests for me to come home?" Duo shouted, "Where have you been for the past thirteen years? I requested to come back here the entire time I was at that school, but you wouldn't allow me to! Not even during the summer! I gave up wanting to return here when I realized that nothing I could do would ever make you look at me let alone visit me!"

Helen looked as if she'd been struck as he shouted at her.

"Fiance? I think not!" Duo continued, "You don't get to dictate my life!"

"Duo-"

"Is that what your big announcement was?" Duo demanded, "Me being engaged?"

Helen nodded.

"Then all of you can fuck the hell off. I refuse." Duo told her, "I'm getting my bag and leaving."

"Duo please!" Helen said as she stood and grabbed his arm, "Everything I've done is for your safety!"

"My safety?" Duo demanded as he pulled his arm out of her grasp, "My safety? I was safe here!"

He stormed from the room and up the stairs to grab his bag before storming back downstairs and out the door.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Triton watching him from the edge of the forest. He ignored him and marched down the lane towards the road.

It was a long way to town on foot but Duo didn't care as long as it got him away from that house. 

It wasn't long before he heard the roaring of a motorcycle behind him and he turned to look. He was quite surprised to see that it was Triton.

"Hop on." He said, "I'll give you a lift."

Duo eyed him for a moment, "As long as you don't take me back to that house."

Triton nodded, "I promise."

Duo fixed his bag and climbed on behind him, "Okay, I'm good."

With that said they were moving quickly down the road, away from the house that held Duo's best and worst memories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll getting spoiled as I'm posting this chapter several days early. Enjoy!

“So why have you been following me?” Duo asked Triton as they sat eating burgers on a bench outside a fast food place.

“I wasn’t following you.” Triton told him, “Not at first. I was following and investigating the attacks.”

“The attacks? You mean the wild animal attacks?” Duo asked.

Triton nodded.

“So why’d you start following me?” Duo questioned.

“Because you’re their target.” Triton informed him.

“Wait, what?” Duo demanded, “Why am I their target?”

“I don’t know yet.” Triton admitted, “I’m hoping to find that out.”

Duo scowled at him and went back to his burger. After a few minutes he asked, “How do you know my grandmother?”

“Lady Maxwell? She’s part of the council. Everyone who works or deals with the council knows her and how fearsome she can be.” Triton explained.

“Council?” Duo questioned.

“You don’t know?” Triton asked, “How long have you been gone?”

“Thirteen years or so.” Duo answered, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“If you don’t know then I’m not allowed to explain.” Triton replied.

Duo scowled at him again, “Why the fuck not?”

“Because it’s not my place.” Triton told him.

Duo scoffed, “Whatever. We should get going.”

Triton nodded and finished his burger before he stood and threw the wrapper away, “Did you want to stay in a hotel or camp out?”

“Huh?” Duo asked.

“Did you want to camp out or stay in a hotel?” Triton asked again.

“Doesn’t matter.” Duo told him with a shrug.

“Camping it is then.” Triton smirked, “I know an excellent camping spot not far from here.”

Duo followed Triton back to the motorcycle and climbed on after him. Within minutes they were back on the highway, speeding towards the camping spot. 

It didn't take long to get there and once Duo was off the bike he realized that they had no camping equipment. 

Triton smirked and opened a saddle bag that he hadn't noticed until now, and pulled out a single sleeping bag.

"Here." Triton said as he tossed it to him.

"But what about you?" Duo asked as he caught it.

"What about me?" Triton replied.

"Won't you get cold?" Duo answered. 

Triton let out a small chuckle and smirked as if he knew something Duo didn't, "No, I won't get cold."

Night fell soon after they had stopped. Triton had made a small campfire and Duo had cocooned himself in the sleeping bag. 

He still felt the chill of the night and shoved within the sleeping bag despite his closeness to the fire.

"How are you not cold?" Duo demanded, "You're barely wearing anything!"

Triton smirked at him, "I'm quite warm. Some would even say I'm hot."

Duo spluttered. Triton was  _ extremely  _ hot and he didn't doubt for a moment that the man knew that. 

Triton winked at him and stood to walk closer before he knelt to unzip the bag.

"What are you doing!?" Duo squeaked.

"Keeping you from freezing your balls off. Move over." Triton informed him. 

Duo blushed and rolled over so his back was to Triton as the man crawled into the sleeping bag. Triton zipped it up easily and wrapped an arm around Duo's waist to pull him closer.

"Better?" Triton asked, voice barely above a whisper just beside Duo's ear.

Duo sucked in a breath at the closeness of the other. He could smell his scent, woods, musk, and something Duo couldn't identify, "Y-yeah."

He turned his head slightly to look at Triton and found the males face hoving just over his own.

Duo couldn't help but tilt his head up to press a kiss to Triton's lips, it felt as if he was compelled.

Triton kissed back, softly but hungrily. Duo moaned as Triton's arm tightened around his waist. He rolled over so he was half under Triton who broke the kiss with a low growl.

Duo shuddered and let out a whine of need. He reached up to pull Triton back down but Triton grabbed his hand and put it back down.

"No. If we keep going I won't be able to stop myself." Triton warned.

"I don't care." Duo told him.

"I do. I have nothing to properly prepare you with." Triton explained as he gently prodded Duo to roll back onto his side.

Duo groaned but did so. Though it really didn't help when Triton settled down behind him, body tense, hard, and a certain muscle hard and straining against his pants.

By the time morning came, Duo wasn't sure if he had actually managed to get any sleep. He didn't think Triton had gotten any either.

Triton climbed out of the sleeping bag to extinguish the fire and Duo climbed out to pull on his shoes.

"We shouldn't linger for long. Who knows if anyone is following us." Triton told him.

"I need to get home. I've already missed several days of work and I can't afford to lose more, if I even still have a job." Duo replied.

"If you go back to your apartment you'll probably be attacked." Triton warned, "The wolves are after you for a reason."

"They're just wolves, just animals." Duo argued, though he knew that wasn't true. 

"Duo."

He looked away and rolled up the sleeping bag, "Just take me to my apartment."

Triton sighed but nodded, "Fine. Come on."

Duo stood and handed him the sleeping bag before following him to the motorcycle. 

"Do you want to stop for breakfast?" Triton asked as they mounted the bike.

"No. I want to go home." Duo said.

Triton nodded and within seconds they were on the road.

Duo held on tight as they sped down the road. His braid whipped in the wind behind them, but he barely noticed as he thought back to the night of the attack. 

There had been more than wolves there. He distinctly remembered a lion and a… tiger? He was sure he was forgetting several things but those three animals stood out at him. None of it made any sense though. What were these animals doing in the middle of a city? Why were they hunting him?

Much later as they were approaching the city they made a sudden turn that caught Duo off guard. 

“Why’d you turn!? The city was just up ahead!” Duo shouted to be heard over the wind.

“Pitstop!” Triton yelled back as they roared down a dirt path. 

Duo scowled at his back but didn’t say anything. It only took a few minutes for their supposed pit stop to come into view.

“A circus? Are you fucking kidding me!?” Duo exclaimed.

Though he couldn’t see Triton’s face, he knew the male was smirking.

They rolled to a stop and Duo saw several people stop what they were doing to look at them.

“Triton!” A female voice called.

Triton looked towards the voice and smiled as he dismounted, “Cathy!”

Duo looked between them as they hugged, noting the similarities between them. 

Cathy and Triton pulled away from the other and Cathy turned to look at Duo.

“Who is this?” She asked.

“Duo Maxwell.” Triton said giving her a look that Duo couldn’t read.

“Ahh.” Cathy hummed, “What are you doing here? I thought you were doing a job for the council?”

“I’m technically still on that job.” Triton informed her, “Can we talk in your trailer?”

Cathy nodded.

“I thought this was supposed to be a pit stop!” Duo called over, “You’re supposed to be taking me home!”

“This won’t take long.” Triton told him, “Why don’t you take a look around?”

Duo scowled at him as they left and looked around at all the people that were staring at him before dismounting the bike to take a look around.

“Hey mister!” 

Duo turned to look at the child that had yelled at him, “Yes?”

“Who are you?” The child asked.

“I’m Duo. Who are you?” Duo asked as he knelt to the child's height. 

“I’m Izzi!” The child told him, “I’m a bear! What are you?”

“A human?” Duo answered confused.

Izzi giggled, “No! What animal are you?”

Duo shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Is that why Uncle Triton brought you here? To speak to momma?” Izzi asked him.

“Is your momma the woman Triton is speaking to?” Duo replied.

Izzi shook her head no, “Nope! Momma is over there in that tent!”

Duo looked at the tent Izzi pointed to, “Why don’t you introduce me to her?”

Izzi nodded and took his hand as she led him to the tent. As they grew closer Duo saw the sign hanging outside it:  _ Madame Liana: Revealer of Secrets _

Duo arched an eyebrow at the sign but said nothing as Izzi tugged him inside.

“Momma! I brought you Uncle Triton’s new friend!” Izzi called.

“Thank you love. Go play now.” A voice said from the shadows.

“Okay!” Izzi said as she bounced out of the tent.

“Sit. We have much to discuss.” The voice said.

“Who are you?” Duo asked as he looked around.

“I am Madame Liana. You have questions, I will provide you with answers.” 

Duo looked around again before taking a seat at the table in the center of the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of torture in this chapter. It does not go into detail it just mentions what will happen. I do have it marked in case you want to skip over it.

Her eyes followed the panther as it paced its small cell. It seemed agitated but she didn’t know why. 

“We almost had the target, sir, but he had protection.”

“Of course he had protection you fool!” Her grandfather snarled, causing her attention to turn back to the ongoing meeting.

The man was kneeling in the center of the room, she didn’t recognize him.

“He had more protection that we had been informed about.” The man corrected, “Along with the member of the Chang clan, there was a lion.”

“A lion? You couldn’t take on a tiger and a lion?” Her grandfather scoffed.

“It wasn’t just any lion, sir.” The man continued, “It was Bloom, the council’s pet.”

“I told you, Barton, that if the attacks continued as they had been, the council would notice.” Her father spoke, “Bloom was the obvious choice to send.”

“Bloom!?” Her grandfather roared, “BLOOM? The bastard that killed my only son!?”

She eyed her grandfather with interest. He never mentioned her uncle.

“The boy was still a cub when he killed your son, if I remember correctly.” Treize smirked, “I warned you then too, to not mess with him.”

Her grandfather scowled and turned back to the messenger, “What other news do you have?”

“We watched the boy while he was in the hospital. We were going to grab him the day Chang left but he was too closely guarded by others. When he was released he was grabbed by one of Lady Maxwell’s men.”

“So the Heir has returned home.” Treize murmured as he watched the panther pace, “We will need to plan our next move carefully.”

Her grandfather scowled but nodded, “Very well. Mari! Come! It’s time for your lessons.”

“Yes grandfather.” She spoke as she stood and followed him.

“Come my pet.” Treize spoke as they left, “We have much to do.”

Mari looked over her shoulder as they left to see the panther leave the cage and shift into a human-like form before the doors shut behind them. 

* * *

Madame Liana had grey hair that still held hints of red in it and dark forest green eyes. Her brown skin was wrinkled with age and the elements.

“You said you can answer my questions?” Duo asked.

Madame Liana nodded, “Not all the answers, but I will be able to guide you to a better path.”

Duo frowned.

“What questions do you have, child?” She asked.

“Why…”

“Do not hesitate.” Madame Liana told him, “Ask your questions.”

“Why was I sent away?” Duo asked.

“Your grandmother thought it would be best so they could find out how and why your family was under attack.”

“What do you mean under attack?” He questioned, confused.

“The same way you are being attacked now. Your family is powerful and many resent them for it.”

“What power? None of this makes any sense!” Duo exclaimed.

“Calm yourself child.” Madame Liana said calmly, “Your family is old, older than many that claim to be older.” 

Duo growled, frustrated. All the answers were just giving him more questions.

“Why are all these… animals after me?” He demanded.

“You hold a great power inside you. You are destined for great things. They fear this power as they know it means their end is near.”

Duo had just opened his mouth to ask for more details when Triton pushed the tent flap open.

“Triton my boy!” Madame Liana greeted. 

“Hello, Aunt Liana.” Triton greeted, “I need to steal Duo away.”

“Of course.” Madame Liana replied as she stood and disappeared into the shadows.

Duo scowled at Triton but followed him from the tent, “I was finally getting answers!”

“Answers that left you with more questions than before?” Triton asked knowingly, “Liana can’t give you the answers you truly want, Duo. There is only one person who can do that.”

“Who?” Duo demanded.

“Your grandmother.”

Duo glared at him, “There has to be anyone else that can give me answers.”

Triton shook his head, “There is no one else.”

Duo growled, eyes flashing gold for the briefest of moments, before he turned and stormed off towards Triton’s bike.

Triton sighed and caught up to him within a few strides, “We aren’t leaving here, not today anyway.”

Duo paused and glared at him, “Why the fuck not!?”

“Because I have business here and it’s safe.” Triton explained, “You’re more than welcome to walk around to check out the stalls or to wait in the trailer I share with my sister.”

“I’ll wait on your bike.” Duo told him as he stormed off again.

Triton sighed and watched him. He knew Duo had questions but the only one who could give him the answers he sought was his grandmother.

“Isn’t he a little firecracker.” Cathy spoke up from behind him.

“He’s angry.” Triton replied.

“As he should be.” Cathy agreed, “I would be too, if I had been sent away from the only place I knew and never got to go home again.”

Triton turned to face his sister, “You said you’d captured a hyena?”

Cathy nodded, “Yeah, there were others but they escaped before we could capture them.”

“Take me to them.” Triton told her.

“What about your mate?” Cathy asked. 

“He’ll be fine.” Triton said as he motioned for Cathy to lead him to the hyena.

The shifter glared at them from within the cage they had set up. Triton stared back, unimpressed by what he was seeing.

“What were you doing attacking our caravan?” Triton asked.

The shifter said nothing.

***Start of Torture Mention***

Triton continued staring at him, “Ask Tiny Tim to come here.” He told Cathy.

“Are you sure you want to go that route?” Cathy asked.

Triton nodded and Cathy left to get Tiny Tim. The were-hyena shifter looked surprised when Triton unlocked the cage and pulled him out.

“What are y-” The were-hyena started to ask only to be interrupted by Triton backhanding him.

Triton said nothing as he forced the shifter into a chair and bound him with chains. 

The door opened and a man taller than Triton stepped in. 

Tiny Tim was six foot nine inches tall and built like a brick shithouse. He was their strongman and didn’t take crap from anyone. 

“This the idiot that decided to attack our cubs?” Tiny Tim asked as he cracked his knuckles. 

“Yeah.” Triton nodded as the door swung shut after Tiny Tim, “Lock the door.”

Tiny Tim locked the door and stalked closer to the bound shifter.

“I am going to ask you questions and each time you refuse to answer, Tiny Tim here, will break one of your bones, starting with your fingers.” Triton informed the shifter. 

The were-hyena growled at him, “Go fuck yourself.” He spat.

“Why did you attack our cubs?” Triton asked.

“Fuck off.” 

Tiny Tim grabbed the shifters hand.

Outside the trailer a loud scream of pain could be heard but there was no one around to hear it as the area around the trailer had been cleared of everyone that had been nearby.

***End of Torture Mention***

* * *

Late that night Triton walked up to where Duo was still waiting by the bike. Duo looked up at him and frowned as he noted how exhausted the taller male was. 

“Are you okay?” Duo asked.

“I’m fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won’t fix.” Triton told him, “Are you coming?”

Duo sighed, “Well it’s either that or stay out here all night right?”

Triton gave a tired smirk and turned as he walked away.

Duo followed behind him, glancing around as they walked, “So… you grew up in the circus?” 

Triton nodded, “Yeah.”

“What was it like?” Duo asked.

Triton shrugged, “It was home. It’s the only thing I’ve ever known.”

“Home…” Duo muttered, “What is home?”

“It’s the place where the people you love are.” Triton answered, “No matter where they are or what they’re doing.”

Duo looked up at him in surprise as they paused outside a trailer.

Triton reached up and tucked a stray hair behind Duo’s ear causing Duo’s breath to catch in his throat, “Do you love them? Your family?”

“I… I don’t know.” Duo admitted. 

Triton’s thumb rubbed lightly against his cheek as he bent forward slightly. Duo watched him, holding his breath, as Triton paused, lips just a breath away, “We should get to bed.” Triton told him as he pulled away.

Duo cursed under his breath and grabbed Triton’s arm as the taller male turned away. He pulled him down and kissed him, hard. Triton kissed back, hands moving to Duo’s waist as he backed the shorter male against the trailer.

They hadn’t been able to go beyond kissing the night before but Duo was determined to make up for that.

“You can properly prepare me this time, right?” He asked against Triton’s lips. 

Triton smirked and nodded as he picked Duo up and moved them into the trailer. 


	7. Chapter 7

Duo leaned on one elbow as he watched Triton sleep. The redhead had fallen asleep not long after they had made it to the bed, leaving Duo horny and cranky. 

They had gotten as far as taking their shirts off, or what counted as a shirt for Triton, before Triton had been out like a light. Duo couldn't blame him though, they hadn't slept the night before and Triton had looked exhausted. 

He got up, carefully climbing over Triton to get to the door, and padded out into the small living room slash kitchen that Triton shared with his sister. The sister that was currently sitting on the couch. Had she been there when they came in?

"I thought you two would be busy fucking." Cathy stated.

Duo felt his cheeks warm up, "He fell asleep…"

Cathy burst out laughing, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. He hasn't gotten much rest since the council assigned him to check out the attacks."

Duo frowned, "What exactly is the council?" 

Cathy motioned for him to join her on the couch, "It's a group of pack or clan elders who decide the laws and what to do in certain situations." She explained once he sat down.

"Clans? Elders?" Duo asked confused.

Cathy smiled at him, "You'll understand in time."

Duo scowled at her, "Why will no one give me straight answers?"

"Maybe because you're not straight?" Cathy asked innocently.

Duo gaped at her causing her to break down in laughter.

"You…"

"You should see your face!" Cathy gasped out.

Duo scowled at her which only caused Cathy to laugh louder. He was going to reply but his phone beeping at him had him pulling it from his jeans pocket. 

“Something wrong?” Cathy asked.

Duo shook his head, “Just my friend checking up on me.”

“Ah yes, since you’re supposed to be at your grandmother's.” Cathy stated knowingly.

“How’d you know that?” Duo asked suspiciously.

“Triton told me.” Cathy said easily, “You hungry? I saved a plate for you and my idiot brother.”

Duo’s stomach growled at the mention of food and he nodded sheepishly. 

Cathy pointed to the small kitchen area, “Help yourself.”

Duo stood and walked the few feet to the kitchen and picked up one of the plates that was on the counter. It was still fairly warm which surprised him. He took the cover off the plate and picked up the fork that had been next to it before walking back to the couch when he discovered that there was no table. 

Cathy was still sitting there, watching him.

“Why are you up so late?” Duo asked her.

“Well you two made so much noise when you came in, I wouldn’t be surprised if half the camp is awake.” Cathy teased him. 

Duo blushed and busied himself with his food.

“Well, since you two aren’t going to keep me awake, I’m going back to bed.” Cathy told him, “Get some rest, Duo.”

“I will.” Duo replied as Cathy went into her room. 

It didn’t take him long to eat seeing as how he hadn’t had any food since before they had camped out. He washed his plate and fork and let them rest on the drainer. He went back into Triton’s room to see the male had rolled onto his stomach. 

Duo sighed and kicked off his boots before pulling off Tritons. Then he joined him in bed.

“Move over.” He said as he poked Triton in the side.

Triton groaned and rolled onto his side, leaving just enough room for Duo to lay down before he wrapped an arm around Duo and curled up against his back.

“You’re lucky you’re so hot.” Duo muttured.

Triton’s warm breath on his neck slowly lured him into sleep, and when he woke up, the sun was shining brightly through a small gap in the curtains. Duo groaned and rolled over to hide his face in the firm, warm body beside him.

Triton chuckled, his breath ghosting over Duo’s skin. Duo shivered and tilted his head back to blearily glare at Triton.

“Morning.” Triton told him before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“What time is it?” Duo asked him after the kiss ended.

“Almost seven.” Triton answered, “I didn’t want to wake you, but breakfast is almost over.”

Duo groaned again, “You’re an ass, you know that?”

“I do have a very nice ass, yes.” Triton replied, amusement in his voice. 

Duo glared at him, “You fell asleep.”

Triton smiled sheepishly, “Sorry. I’ll make it up to you?”

“How?” Duo asked as he rolled onto his back and stretched his arms above his head causing his back to arch.

Triton watched him, eyes taking in everything, “Would you settle for a morning blowjob?”

“Only a blowjob?” Duo asked.

“It’s the only thing we have time for, unfortunately.” Triton replied, “May I?”

Duo shifted to get comfortable and nodded.

Triton smiled at him and rolled so he was hovering above Duo. He kissed him before he trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck and then to his chest. Duo moaned, hands going to Triton’s hair to pull and tug.

Just as Triton reached the hem of Duo’s pants there were several quick, heavy knocks on the trailer door. Duo groaned as Triton smiled apologetically at him. 

“Sorry.” He said as he got up and left the room to see who was knocking. 

Duo sat up and looked around for his shirt. He found it shoved between the bed and the wall and had just gotten it free when Triton returned.

“So what is it this time?” Duo asked without looking at him.

Triton sat down on the bed and looked for his open tunic, “One of the animals is injured.”

Duo looked up, “Injured?”

“Yeah, looks like something got in its cage.” Triton answered as he pulled on his boots, “I’m sorry we were interrupted, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.” Duo grumbled, “Go take care of the animal. I have to call Quatre anyway.”

Triton nodded and turned to give him a quick kiss before exiting the room and the trailer. Duo sighed and pulled his phone out. He dialed Quatre’s number and waited for the blond to answer. 

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey Quat.” Duo replied as he pulled his charger out of his bag and looked for a place to plug it in, “Did I wake you?”

_ “Duo? No you didn’t wake me but I am surprised that you’re awake so early.” _

“Haha.” Duo muttered sarcastically as he finally found a plug, “Please work.”

_ “What?” _

“Ha! It works!” Duo cheered, “I was looking for a plug so I could charge my phone.”

_ “Ahh. So what happened at your grandmothers?” _

Duo scowled, “So it turns out the only reason why she wanted me there was to announce that I’m engaged to this really hot guy. Well, I don’t know if we’re actually engaged, but he’s smoking hot, Quat. Like on a scale of one to twenty, he’s easily a fifty.”

_ “Really? And you’re okay with that?” _

“I haven’t really had time to process any of it. When Triton told me, I kinda went and blew up at my grandmother and then left. Triton gave me a ride and we’re kinda camped out at this circus that he grew up in.” Duo sighed, “I honestly don’t know what to do. Part of me wants to turn around and go back to demand my grandmother tell me everything, the other part wants to just not ever go back.”

_ “Have you talked to Triton about any of this?” _

“Haven’t really had a chance to. He’s been busy, though I should remind him that he promised to take me back to my apartment.” Duo answered, “I’ll remind him after he’s done checking on this wounded animal.”

_ “It sounds like you don’t want to leave.” _

“I’ll admit it is nice here but… I miss my own bed.” Duo told him, “So, enough about me. What are you up to?”

_ “Oh you know, the usual. My father has me working at one of his local branches and everyone is trying to suck up and kiss my ass.” _

Duo snorted, “Speaking of sucking and asses… I’ve been blue-balled three times in a row.”

_ There was a snort followed by a giggle that Quatre tried to suppress. _

“Don’t laugh!” Duo ordered, “It’s bad enough Triton’s sister knows!”

_ Full blown laughter erupted, “Sorry… sorry!” _

“No you're not.” Duo scowled. 

_ “Yes I am. And I would love to continue this conversation but I’ve got a meeting to attend.” _

“This early?” Duo asked horrified.

_ “Yep, I’ll talk to you later.” _

“Bye, Quat.”

The line beeped and ended. Duo sighed again. He pulled on his shirt and moved to the edge of the bed to pull on his boots so he could go find Triton. 

He walked along the many trailers and smiled at the numerous children playing as he passed by them until he came to the large cage that held the animal. He moved closer, until he was just outside it and saw that it was Cheetah. 

Triton was knelt next to it, gently petting it’s head as he looked over the large gash to its stomach.

“This is human made.” Cathy was saying quietly to Triton as she sat down a large first aid kit, “Do you think one of them came back?”

“Possibly. The cubs are missing.” Triton replied, “They either ran and hid or they were taken.”

Triton looked up and saw Duo standing there. He started to stand and make his way over but Duo shook his head. He didn’t want to interrupt them.

Duo watched as Triton and Cathy worked together to bandage the Cheetah.

“You go, I’ll stay.” Cathy said when they were done.

Triton nodded and made his way out of the cage. He motioned for Duo to follow him and made his way to the nearest shower trailer to wash his hands and arms.

“Is it going to be okay?” Duo asked him.

“If she survives today and the night then she has a chance.” Triton replied, “Can you run to the trailer and grab me a change of clothes?”

“Sure…” Duo agreed, “I’ll be back in a few.”

Duo hurried back to Triton’s trailer and grabbed jeans and another one of those open tunic shirts that Triton liked before returning to the shower trailer.

Triton was already in the shower, his clothes in a pile on the floor with his boots. It was the first time Duo had seen his back. It was covered in scars and some of them looked fairly new.

Triton looked over his shoulder to see who had entered before turning his attention back to the shower and Duo once again noticed how exhausted he looked.

“Are you okay?” 

Triton looked over his shoulder at him again, “Hmm?”

“Are you okay?” Duo repeated.

“I’m fine, why?” Triton asked as he turned to fully face Duo.

Duo gulped as he got an eyeful and a reminder of just how hot Triton was, “You… uhh… you look tired.”

Triton tilted his head and smiled softly, “I’m fine.” He turned off the shower and stepped out as he made his way to Duo. Duo gulped again as Triton wrapped an arm around him, the front of his shirt and jeans becoming soaked.

“You’re wet!” Duo protested.

“And now so are you.” Triton smirked before he kissed Duo.

Duo moaned and wrapped his arms around Triton’s neck as the taller male backed him up against the sinks. He was picked up and placed on one of the sinks before Triton sank to his knees.

“I believe I owe you a blowjob.” Triton purred before he nuzzled Duo through his pants.

Duo panted, and watched as Triton unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before freeing his cock from the confines of his boxer briefs. He let out a whimper as Triton licked the tip and then sucked it into his mouth.

“Ohmygod!” Duo gasped, hands going to Triton’s hair as the redhead took more of him into his mouth, “Oh fuck…”

He watched as Triton bobbed his head, his cock disappearing between those kiss swollen lips. He rolled his hips in time with Triton’s mouth and moaned as he entered his throat, “Oh fuck… I’m close…”

Triton sucked harder, his head moving faster as he took Duo into his throat with each movement. Duo moaned and panted as he rocked into Triton’s mouth and throat, fingers clenching in his hair as he came.

Triton swallowed all of his cum, much to Duo’s surprise before he slowly sucked his way off and tucked Duo back into his boxer briefs and zipped up and buttoned his pants. He stood and drew Duo into a gentle kiss.

Duo kissed back, slightly dazed from his orgasm. Triton chuckled as Duo took his time to come down from his orgasm, “You okay there?”

“Mmm great. God that was amazing.” Duo replied after a minute. He pulled Triton into another kiss and then pushed him back, “My turn.”

“You don’t have to.” Triton told him.

“I know, but I want to.” Duo replied as he pushed Triton back against the sinks and then sank to his knees. 

Triton’s cock stared at him, perfectly level with his face. Duo licked his lips and then looked up at Triton as he took the rock hard cock into his mouth.

“Oh fuck…” Triton cried, hips thrusting forward.

Duo moaned around him, using his teeth in combination with his tongue. He knew he was skilled with his mouth but the reactions Triton was giving him boosted his ego to new heights. It only took a couple of minutes for Triton to cum and Duo hadn’t even used a small fraction of his skills yet.

He stood after giving Triton’s cock a nice long lick and gave Triton a strange look, “Are… are you a virgin?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter? And it's a day early? *GASP* 
> 
> Smut ahoy!

A few days had passed since Duo had discovered that Triton was a virgin. He still wasn’t quite sure what to do with that fact and hadn’t done more than give a few kisses to the redhead. He had expected Triton to be experienced considering his looks were enough to make anybody stop and stare. 

“Are you going to talk to me?”

Duo blinked and turned his head to look at Triton who was standing in the doorway.

“I have been talking to you?” Duo said confused. He sat up and turned to face Triton.

Triton stepped into the room and closed the door, “Yes, but not about the fact that I’m a virgin.”

Duo sighed and shrugged as Triton sat down next to him on the bed, “I’m just… shocked… that you’re a virgin. You act so experienced.”

“I’ve just done my research.” Triton told him.

“Research? There’s research and then there is knowing what the fuck you’re doing.” Duo exclaimed, “And you know what you’re doing!”

Triton blushed and shrugged, “I just wanted to be ready for when I met the one.”

Duo snorted, “Really, the one?”

Triton said nothing and Duo looked up at him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude or to hurt your feelings, but it sounded so cheesy.”

Triton cracked a smile, “Yeah, I guess it did.”

Duo grinned, “Is that why you didn’t want to do it in the forest?”

“We didn’t have any lube.” Triton told him, “And in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly small down there.”

“Tri… you’re sweet.” Duo smiled, “But… we’re alone right now… and I have a very hot redhead sitting next to me…”

Triton smirked, “I’d love to but… I promised I’d do mine and Cathy’s old routine tonight. I have to get ready soon.”

Duo pouted, “Fine. Later.”

Triton nodded and kissed him, “Later.”

Triton stood and left to get ready for the show. Duo was curious to see it.

When the time came for the show to start Duo was sitting in the front row of the big tent as the ringmaster greeted everyone. 

Duo looked around, eager to see Triton perform.

When it finally started Duo was in awe of all the tricks the performers did and at how easily they did them.

When Triton appeared Duo held his breath as he took in the tight pants and the suspenders that held them up.

Before Duo knew it the show was over and he didn't remember any of it because he had been busy ogling Triton. 

When Triton approached him afterwards, he had changed back into his usual clothes, minus his open tunic.

"What did you think?" Triton asked.

Duo blushed and leaned back against the generator that he had waited by, "I uhh…"

"Did you like it?" Triton asked, concern in his voice.

Duo ducked his head but looked up when Triton cupped his chin.

"Duo?"

"I uhh… I was distracted and missed most of it…" Duo admitted.

"Huh?" Triton was confused. 

"You… you distracted me." Duo told him.

Triton's face showed his surprise before his lips twisted into an amused smirk, "I distracted you?"

Duo nodded and reached up to stroke Triton's chest and stomach, greatly admiring the tattoos.

"Care to show me some of that flexibility in bed?" Duo asked.

Triton licked his lips, "I'd love to."

Duo grinned at him and pulled the taller male into a kiss. Triton kissed back, one hand moving to Duo's ass, the other to his hair.

"Bed." Duo gasped as he broke the kiss.

Triton picked him up and carried him through the maze of trailers and tents until they reached the right one. 

He opened the door with one hand and carried Duo inside. The door swung shut behind them but they were already in Triton's room by that point. 

Clothes were shed and skin was explored. When Triton broke contact to make sure the door was closed and to grab the lube from the table, Duo whined.

"Shh." Triton soothed as he kissed Duo, "I'm just making sure we can't be interrupted."

"Hurry up." Duo huffed as he wiggled below Triton. 

Triton chuckled and stroked his hands down Duo's chest and made a mental note of the areas that had Duo moaning. 

Triton followed his hands with his mouth, stopping to tease Duo's nipples with his mouth and tongue before continuing his path south. Duo moaned and writhed in pleasure under him, panting and begging for more.

When Triton reached Duo's cock he skipped over it, instead kissing and nipping at Duo's inner thighs. 

"Triton… please…" Duo begged.

Triton smirked and picked up the bottle of lube. He spread a generous amounts on his fingers and teased Duo's tight hole, "Want do you need?"

"I want you… I want you to suck me… please." Duo begged, spreading his legs to give the taller male more room.

Triton chuckled, his breath ghosting across Duo’s weeping cock causing him to shiver in want and need.

“Please…” Duo panted.

Triton grinned and took Duo’s cock into his mouth at the same time he carefully and gently pressed the first finger inside of Duo.

Duo moaned, back arching, and hands moving to grab Triton’s hair.

Triton took his time, moving his head opposite of when he moved his finger inside Duo.

“More… please!” Duo begged.

Triton slowly pressed in a second finger as he took Duo into his throat. Duo pulled and tugged on his hair, hips rolling up in search of more pleasure even as they rolled back onto the fingers. 

He scissored his fingers, stretching Duo as he thrust them in and out. 

It wasn’t long before he added a third finger. 

“W-want you in me…” Duo begged and panted as he clenched tight around Triton’s fingers.

Triton groaned, the sound reverberating through Duo’s cock. 

“Oh fuck!” Duo cried as he came without warning in Triton’s mouth.

Triton swallowed all of Duo’s cum and pulled up off his cock and pulled his fingers free of Duo’s ass. He leaned up over Duo and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to his lips. Duo kissed back after a minute and snaked his arms around Triton’s shoulders.

“Ready for more?” Triton asked.

“Mmhmm.” Duo hummed.

Triton sat up and grabbed the lube. He spread a more than generous amount on his cock and lined himself up with Duo’s entrance.

“Ready?” Triton asked.

Duo nodded, legs wrapping around Triton’s hips to pull him in.

Triton slowly sank into him. They both moaned at the feeling, Triton’s eyes glowed gold for a second before they faded back to his normal glowing dark green eyes. Not that Duo noticed. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back as Triton kissed and nipped at his neck. 

After giving Duo a couple of minutes to adjust to his size, Triton pulled out and pushed back in, slowly picking up the pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin quickly filled the small room, and probably beyond, but neither cared. 

Duo dragged his nails down Triton’s back, urging the taller male to go faster, harder. Triton hissed and snapped his hips forward, hard.

Duo yelped in surprise and Triton leaned back to smirk at him as he did it again. Duo gave a yelping moan and clenched around Triton.

Triton grinned, “You like that?” He snapped his hips forward again.

Duo gasped, nails digging into Triton’s shoulders, “Y-yeah! Fuck!” He panted.

As Triton continued to slowly tease him to death, Duo couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t be able to walk later.

He came, hard over their chests and stomachs, Triton moaned at the feeling of Duo clenching around him and thrust deep one last time before cumming inside. 

They panted as Triton slowly pulled out and laid beside Duo. Duo rolled onto his side and curled into Triton’s arms.

“For a virgin… you’re fucking skilled.” Duo yawned.

Triton snorted and kissed the top of Duo’s head, “You enjoyed it?”

“Mmm. Very much.” Duo agreed as he started to drift off to sleep.

Triton smiled and reached down to pull the blanket over them before joining Duo in sleep. 

Hours later Duo stirred as Triton climbed out of bed.

"Triton…?" He rasped sleepily.

"Shh go back to sleep. I'm just grabbing some water." Triton said as he pulled on his pants.

Duo nodded and dozed as Triton left the room. He woke again not much later to soft voices.

"You need to tell him." Cathy's voice carried through the barely open door.

"I will." Triton responded, "When the time is right."

"Triton you need to tell him the truth!" Cathy snapped, "The engagement is not recent!"

That woke Duo up fully. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his pants before exiting the room. Both siblings looked surprised to see him awake.

"I'll be there in a minute." Triton told him, "Go back to bed."

"Is it true?" Duo asked.

Triton flinched at his question, "Yes, it's true."

"How long?" Duo demanded. 

"How long what?" Triton asked.

"How long have we been ‘engaged’?" Duo demanded.

Triton sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "Fifteen years."

Duo stared at him incredulously, "FIFTEEN YEARS? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how to tell you that this has been planned your entire life!" Triton answered.

Duo snarled at him, eyes glowing a dark gold. He stormed back into Triton's room and shoved his things back in his bag. He pulled on his shirt and boots before shouldering his bag and exiting.

"Get out of my way." Duo snarled as he saw Triton standing in front of the door.

"No. Not until we talk." Triton said, “There are things you need to hear.”

Duo growled and stalked the few feet that separated them. He shoved Triton backwards, sending the other male flying through the closed doors and into the trailer parked across from them.

"Triton!" Cathy yelled as Duo ran.

He didn't stop to think about what he'd just done. He ran towards the main road. He reached it fairly quickly and walked in the direction of the city. 

There were no cars out at this time of night so when a truck pulled up next to him he was suspicious.

"Need a ride kid?" The person asked.

Duo hesitated but nodded, "That'd be great thanks."

"Climb on in." The man said.

Duo climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in, "Thanks a bunch man."

"It's no problem." The man said as they headed towards the city.

Duo looked out the window as they sped towards the city. After a few minutes he began to feel drowsy. He shook his head, trying to shake the drowsiness off but it kept coming back until his head was bobbing as he fought it.

"Don't fight it, you'll only make the spell worse." The man advised.

Duo managed to roll his head and look at the male, "Sp…" He didn't manage to get the word out before unconsciousness claimed him.

"Stupid kid. I guess your daddy never taught you not to get into a truck with a wizard you don't know." The man sneered as he hit a button on his steering wheel.

_ "This better be important."  _

"I've got him sir." The man replied, "I'm bringing him to you now."

_ "Excellent. Do not mess this up." _

The line went dead and the man rolled his eyes, "Fucker."

He had to suddenly slam on the breaks as a large black shape jumped in front of his truck.

"What the hell?" The man muttered as the shape changed forms.


	9. Chapter 9

The shadowy figure threw a hand out as the truck continued forward even with the driver having slammed on the breaks. The truck hit the thrown out hand and stopped in its tracks. The driver was thrown forward, his head hitting the steering wheel. Duo’s head bounced off the passenger window as the shadowy figure watched.

The figure stalked to the drivers door, and as he crossed in front of the headlights, his golden-brown hair and light green eyes could be seen, he ripped open the drivers door and yanked the driver out. 

The driver yelled in shock and fear as he hastily threw up a shield. It did him no good, however, as the attacker easily shattered it and stalked towards him. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled up.

“Master Treize warned you what would happen if you crossed him.” Came the whisper quiet voice, “Any last words?”

The man whimpered but he wasn’t given the chance to respond. He dropped to the ground, dead, his heart missing from his chest. As the attacker turned away, the object in his hand fell to the ground.

The attacker stalked back towards the truck but was interrupted by another shadowy figure jumping on him from nowhere. He barely dodged the attack, blood leaked from scratches on his shoulder. He gave a growl and shifted into a large black panther.

The two black panthers circled each other as two more arrived. Knowing that he would not win the fight, the attacked let out a roar and retreated. The three remaining panthers circled the area for a time before shifting into their human forms as a truck pulled up.

“Did we make it in time?” Asked a young woman as she climbed out of the truck.

“Barely.” The eldest of the group spoke, “The wizard is dead.”

“Who was the shifter?” Asked a second female as she inspected the body of the wizard.

“Don’t know.” The eldest grunted gruffly. 

“There was a shifter?” The first female asked, “Was it a wolf?”

“No, Aurelia, it was a panther.” A second male answered as he opened the passenger door.

A second truck came speeding up the road and the group tensed, preparing for a fight, only to relax when they saw Triton and Cathy.

“Is he okay?” Triton asked as he saw the second male carrying Duo to the truck.

“He will be, once we get him home.” The second male stated.

“What happened?” Triton demanded.

“What happened is that you failed in your duty to protect him!” The second female growled, “And now we have another panther shifter out there!”

“Another panther?” Cathy repeated shocked, “Nevermind that now. We’ve got to get this cleaned up before anyone else comes along.”

“We don’t have time for that.” Aurelia said, “We need to get Duo back to grandmother.”

“I’ll handle it.” Cathy told them, “Triton is going with you.”

“Fine. But we’re leaving now.” The first male growled.

They climbed into the truck, Duo tucked safely in the back with Triton’s arms wrapped around him. As they left two more trucks pulled up, one of them a wrecker. Triton nodded at Tiny Tim and Big Tim as they started pulling various things out of their truck.

“Well?” Helen asked as she sat beside the bed that held Duo.

“It’s a fairly weak spell.” Sally stated, “I’ve already undone it, I’m just concerned about the spell blocking his memories. Whoever did this was very powerful.”

“Yes, I’m aware of how powerful he was.” Helen told her.

“Was?” Sally asked.

“Yes, he’s dead.” Helen answered.

“Hmm. I disagree.” Sally responded, “If he were dead then the spell would have broken or become weaker. Though with how much it’s weakened recently I fear the spellcaster may be injured or close to death.”

“I saw him die with my own two eyes.” Helen argued, “He’s buried next to my daughter.”

“Ahh.” Sally hummed as she pulled her hands away from Duo’s head, “Either way, the spell is breaking and his dormant genes are becoming active.”

“You mean he will be able to shift?” Helen asked, hopeful.

“Yes.” Sally nodded, “Though it will be hard he hasn’t been able to shift in many years. He’ll need to be watched carefully. I heard what he did to Triton, thankfully he only had a minor concussion.”

Helen nodded, “That’s one reason why I want him here, so he can be trained. I fear that something big is coming and we will need his strength if we are to survive.”

“You still consider him the heir?” Sally asked as she packed away her medical bag.

“Yes. He is the one that was chosen.” Helen stated.

“Just because he was chosen then, doesn’t mean that he’s still eligible to be heir now.” Sally said softly, “After what happened, it might be best to see if a new heir has been chosen. Azura or one of the twins could be eligible now.”

“True. I will have them all go through the trial after Duo is awake and no longer bed ridden.” Helen sighed.

“Are you going to tell him?” Sally asked.

“When the time is right, yes.” Helen replied.

Sally nodded and left the room, letting Triton in as she did so. He slunk in and hesitantly stepped up to the bed.

“You can sit down, Triton. I’m not angry with you.” Helen told him. 

Triton sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up Duo’s hand.

“You love him.” Helen stated.

Triton nodded, “I know I’ve only known him for a short amount of time, but I feel like I’ve known him for longer.”

“That would be the bond.” Helen acknowledged, “The two of you will need to learn how to separate your feelings from that of the bond.”

Triton nodded, “What did Sally say?”

“He will be fine and should wake soon.” Helen told him, “When he does, I would like to talk to him in private.”

“Of course.” Triton agreed, “I did tell him that only you would be able to answer his questions but he is stubborn.”

Helen smiled, “Yes, he is. He reminds me of his mother so much, he looks like her.”

“I remember meeting her, once, shortly before her death.” Triton said, “And Duo, I remember seeing him as you announced our engagement.” He looked up at Helen, “If he's anything like his mother, which I believe he is, then it won’t be easy to get him to listen to you.”

“I’m aware.” Helen sighed, “I’m afraid both he and my sweet Helena get their stubbornness from me.”

Triton smiled, “He does care about you, you know. He just isn’t sure about anything. I asked him, a few days ago, if he loved his family and he didn’t know how to answer.”

“I’m surprised he doesn’t hate me.” Helen replied, “I kept all contact with him to a minimum for his protection, but it seems I may have made everything so much worse.”

“Give him time, and he will forgive you.” Triton told her.

“We will see.” Helen responded, “We shall see. You should get some rest. You’ve had several long days.”

Triton nodded and shifted into his lion form before curling up over Duo’s legs. He fell asleep fairly quickly, leaving Helen to her thoughts.

_ “Ian, what have you done?” _ She thought as she stood to look out the window,  _ “Your son needs you.” _

* * *

Treize stared at one of his most prized pets. The young man knelt in the center of the room, several fresh welts rose on his back for his failure in securing the target.

“They saw you?” Treize demanded as he circled around his pet.

“Yes sir.” The voice was soft and didn’t reveal any of the pain he must be in.

“Tsk. Did they recognize you?” 

“No sir.”

“Good. You may tend to your injuries and then you may return to your cage.” Treize ordered.

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” The man whispered as he stood and made his way to the infirmary.

“You will be mine, Duo Maxwell. I will make sure of it.” Treize said to himself, unaware that his daughter was listening at the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

He felt strange, like he was under a huge amount of water. Each time he got close to the surface he would get pushed back down by a wave.

"I know you can hear me, Dominic. I want you to listen to me."

He felt his hand twitch.

"When you were five and Solomon was twelve, Solomon wandered out past the property lines and the protection they held. You followed him." His grandmother cleared her throat, "I went out after the both of you but before I was even halfway there I heard you screaming. And when I arrived you were on the ground, unconscious with many severe wounds. Solo was nowhere in sight. Leaning over you was your father."

His hand twitched again. 

"I had thought he was dead but he had faked his death and had watched over you and your brother from afar. I'm not sure if he actually is dead this time due to recent information, but he erased your memory of the event and of your heritage." Helen sighed, "We are shifters. Our family can turn into blank panther's, also known as black jaguars. You are the heir to our family and you must take over before it's too late."

He felt her place her hand on his and tried to pull away to no avail.

“But to do that you need to activate your panther form again. I will help you do that and I will answer any questions you have. I promise.” Helen told him as she squeezed his hand, “Now, stop trying to pull your hand away. It will be a while before the spell wears off enough for you to move.”

He felt her let go of his hand only for her to smooth his hair away from his face before she left the room. He heard someone else come into the room and somehow knew it was Triton. 

Triton said nothing. He merely sat next to Duo’s bed ready to wait until Duo fully woke and could move.

* * *

Wufei sighed as Meiran followed him into the car, “You don’t have to come with me. I don’t care what the elders said.”

“This is my chance to get some actual battle experience.” Meiran returned as she buckled her seatbelt, “You really think I’m about to pass up the chance?”

“What makes you think there are going to be any fights?” Wufei asked as he drove the car away from the airport.

“Please, do you know how long the Bartons and Khushrenada have been trying to control the various clans?” Meiran scoffed, “There is a battle brewing between them and the Maxwell’s. I’m not passing up this chance.”

Wufei sighed again. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

A large Hawk circled the sky above the house as it searched for a place to land. It let out a screech to let the occupants know it was there, though he knew they were already aware of his presence. It was more of a warning to any cubs to not attack him.

He landed and as people appeared on the porch his form shifted until a man was in his place.

His chocolate brown hair shone in the sun and his blue eyes stood out from his tan skin.

"Heero, you're early." Helen said as greeting.

"Lady Maxwell." Heero returned, "I believe I'm right on time."

A teenage girl scoffed from the far side of the porch, "We don't need extra people here, grandmother."

"Azura." Helen said sharply. 

Azura scoffed again before jumping over the railing of the porch while shifting and took off into the forest.

"Please come in, Heero." Helen told him.

"Thank you." Heero replied as he stepped onto the porch and into the house.

"You're the first to arrive, he's not even fully awake yet." Helen said.

"Are you waiting to do the ritual when he's awake?" Heero asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling the ritual will awaken his abilities." Helen responded, "However only family members are allowed to view the ritual."

"Of course." Heero agreed, "I'm sure between myself, Bloom, and Winner with his horde of men will be able to keep everyone else out."

Helen nodded, "I agree. Wufei and his cousin will also be here."

"Mother." Jasmine interrupted, "He's awake."

"Thank you dear." Helen replied, "Can you show Heero to where he will be staying?"

"Of course, though we really don't have enough room for everyone." Jasmine answered.

"Most will be camping in the yard and forest." Helen informed her as she started up the stairs.

Helen made her way to Duo's room to see him push Triton's hands away.

"You're awake." Helen said.

Duo glared at her, "And as soon as my body stops feeling like lead, I'll be leaving." 

"Duo-" Triton began.

"While I'm stuck here, I'd like to be left alone." Duo said.

In truth he just didn't want to be near either of them.

Helen's mouth narrowed into a thin line, "Very well. You won't be disturbed unless it's to bring you food. However, in three days time you will be joining us for dinner."

"Not fucking likely." Duo snarled.

"Duo can we please talk?" Triton asked.

"I'd like to be alone now."

"Very well. Come, Triton." Helen said as she placed a hand on Triton's shoulder.

Before the door closed, Triton looked over his shoulder at Duo who looked back at him with eyes filled with hurt, anger, and confusion.

Once the door closed he turned to Helen, "What now?"

"Now you are going into the forest with my sons so that you are away from my grandson." Helen told him, "The two of you must separate your feelings from that of the bond."

"I understand, though I'm not sure if Duo will realize what's going on." Triton responded.

"That is being handled." Helen told him, "Now go and remember, the further you are from each other, the more the bond will try to pull you back."

Triton nodded and made his way downstairs where Duo's uncles were waiting. He followed them out into the yard and then to the forest, nodding at Quatre as the male stepped out of his car.

Quatre nodded back and stepped onto the porch where Helen was waiting, "Lady Maxwell."

"Quatre, how lovely to see you again." Helen said as she pulled the young man into a hug, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's my honor to help Duo through this." Quatre told her, "Have you told him?"

"I've started telling him, he was slightly unconscious, but I know he could hear me." Helen stated.

Quatre frowned, "He needs to be told the entire truth."

"And he will be told." Helen assured him.

"He should have been told before the mate bond became active." Quatre replied. 

"And he would have been told if he hadn't ran off." Helen muttered. 

Quatre sighed, "Well it can't be helped now. I'll go talk with Duo."

Helen nodded and gestured for him to enter.

Quatre squeezed her shoulder as he passed and entered the house. He followed Duo's scent up the stairs and to his room. He knocked on the door and entered.

"I said I didn't… Quatre? What are you doing here?" 

Quatre smiled at him, "Your grandmother called me. I'm here to help explain a few things and to help you over the next few days?"

Duo eyed him as he closed the door and crossed the room to flop onto the bed next to Duo.

"I didn't realize you were in contact with my grandmother." Duo scowled. 

"My father does business with her, I saw her often over the summers." Quatre replied. 

"What?"

Quatre sat up and faced Duo, "There are things you need to be told."

"Then tell me." Duo spat.

"What has your grandmother told you so far?" Quatre asked.

"Nothing." Duo answered, "She only talked about Solo's disappearance and something about my dad."

"Nothing else?" Quatre asked.

"Something about wolves and panthers." Duo said, "But none of that makes sense."

Quatre hummed, "Duo, do you remember the stories about werewolves and other creatures that the older kids would tell us about at school?"

Duo nodded.

"Well, some of those stories are true." Quatre explained carefully, "I come from a family of desert foxes and owls."

"What are you talking about?" Duo snapped.

"Shapeshifters are real. You're one. I'm one. Everyone in our families are shifters." Quatre told him.

"Are you high?" Duo asked.

"No I'm not high." Quatre snorted, "I'm telling you this because there are things you need to understand."

"All I need to do is get out of this fucking house." Duo growled.

"No Duo, you need to sit and talk with your grandmother." Quatre told him, "Duo she really needs to talk with you."

"Like how I really wanted her to come get me after she abandoned me?" Duo scoffed, "She can go to hell."

He didn't expect the sudden pain that bloomed on his cheek. He looked up at Quatre to see his normally blue eyes glow a dark gold color.

"The fuck?" Duo demanded. 

"Duo I understand your anger and frustration but she is still your grandmother. She did what she thought was best to protect you." Quatre said, "She might have gone about it wrong but she is trying here, Duo. This is your chance to make amends."

Duo stared at him, "You're taking her side?"

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just telling you that you need to talk to her." Quatre explained as his eyes faded back to blue.

Duo scoffed, "I can't believe it. My best friend, taking her side! Un-fucking-believable."

"Duo." 

The door opening stopped either of them from saying anything else. 

"I heard you got in more trouble, Duo."

"Wufei!"

"Don't forget about me!" Meiran said from behind him, "Now the party can start!"

Wufei sighed, looking very put out as Meiran pushed past him.

Duo stared at her, "Wanna help me blow this joint?"

Meiran grinned at him, "Let's do it!"

Quatre snorted and Wufei groaned.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Wufei ordered, "We've got too much to do here."

"Party pooper." Meiran pouted, "I never get to do anything fun."

Wufei rolled his eyes and looked at Quatre, "Have you started?"

"No. I've been trying to convince him to talk to his grandmother." Quatre stated.

"If he doesn't want to talk to her then he shouldn't have to!" Meiran exclaimed. 

"Thank you!" Duo exclaimed. 

"Meiran!" Wufei growled. 

Quatre sighed, "Enough. Duo you are going to sit down and talk with her."

"No." Duo denied, "She ignored me for years and now she wants to talk? She had years!"

"Duo-"

"Let me guess, you know her too?" Duo snapped, eyes going from violet to gold, "Why is it that she was more than willing to talk to everyone but me?"

"Because we weren't the ones being targeted." Wufei told him, "All those years you were away? She was looking for your brother and the ones that attacked you. So if you want your fucking answers then pull up your big boy undies and go talk to her!"

Duo stared at him, "Get out."

"Why because you aren't ready for the truth even though that's what you've been asking for?" Wufei snapped, "If that's the case then why don't we all leave?"

Wufei stormed out of the room causing the three remaining inside to watch him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, he's been in a mood since the clan elders announced that we're to be married after all this is over." Meiran announced. 

Duo said nothing as he looked down at his hands. 

"Duo?" 

He looked up at Quatre, "I need some time to think."

Quatre nodded, "I'll be back with lunch in a little while."

Duo nodded his thanks as Quatre and Meiran left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks in* Oh look. A chapter that I've had written for months and haven't posted. *Runs away*

_ “Grammy?” A young Duo asked when he woke up and saw her sitting by his bed with tears in her eyes. _

_ “Oh Dominic!” Helen exclaimed, “You’re awake!” She quickly dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, “How are you feeling dear?” _

_ “I hurt. Where’s Solo?” _

_ “Don’t worry about that now dear. You just rest up.” Helen said as she patted his hand, “I’m going to go get you some soup.” _

_ Helen stood and left the room.  _

_ Duo watched her go, confusion clear on his young face. He sat up and looked around his room for any clues as to what had happened. His wall of pictures looked strange but he couldn’t figure out why. Everything still seemed to be there, pictures of his parents, of him and Solo, of him and Solo with their parents, everything seemed to be there but something still seemed like it was strange about it. _

_ He climbed from his bed and made his way to the slightly open door. He peered out and saw his Uncle Alex talking with someone he couldn’t see.  _

_ “There’s already been more attacks. We don’t have the power to keep fighting them off. They outnumber us.” _

_ “Alex, we have to try.” His Uncle Peter replied, “We’ve got one cub missing and another whose memory has been wiped along with his ability to shift. We have to keep fighting until we come to a better solution.” _

_ “And what solution would that be?” Alex snapped, “Father is dead as is Helena. For all we know, Solo is dead. We’re wasting time and power searching for him! We should be focusing on fortifying our defences!” _

_ “You want to give up searching for your nephew? Your own flesh and blood!?” Peter exclaimed. _

_ “We have no proof that he’s alive!” Alex roared, “None! We’re wasting our resources!” _

_ “Alex.” Came his grandmother's sharp tone as she came up the stairs, “I understand what you are saying, but we also have no proof that Solomon is dead, either. Until we do, we will continue searching. If you wish to fortify our defences, then you may, I won’t stop you.” _

_ Alex nodded and in an instant, his form grew smaller until an Amur Leopard stood in his place. _

_ Duo gasped in shock and pain as he grabbed his head. He fell to his knees and let out a cry of pain. _

_ “Dominic!” Helen cried as she entered the room and saw him on his knees, “What is it?” _

_ “It hurts…” Duo whimpered as Helen gathered him into her arms and carried him back to his bed. _

_ “Shh little one.” Helen soothed as she rubbed his head, “Everything will be okay. Grammy will make sure of that.”  _

_ Duo curled into her, still clutching his head. _

_ Two days later he was sent to the boarding school.  _

A few days had passed and Duo was sitting unhappily at the dining table between two of his cousins. The younger of the two reminded him of an eager puppy.

She talked a mile a minute, barely stopping to draw breath.

"Diantha, sweetie, eat your food." His Aunt Jade, his Uncle Peter's wife, said, "I don't think your cousin is all too interested in listening to you."

Diantha stopped talking and lowered her head, embarrassed.

"I don't mind." Duo interrupted, "I'd rather listen to her talk than to any of them." He gestured vaguely towards the head of the table where his grandmother and uncles sat.

Jade gave him a small smile as Diantha started talking again, a smile on her face. 

Duo listened with half an ear as Diantha talked. Her older twin brothers sat across from them and had their heads bowed as they whispered and glanced down the table at another cousin.

Duo followed their line of sight and saw Azura. She was barely a year younger than he was and they had never gotten along. 

Azura glanced up from talking with her brother, Nathan who sat on Duo's other side, and glared at him. He glared back before he returned his attention to his food.

He'd barely eaten any of it and had mostly been pushing it around his plate. 

"Are you going to eat, Dominic?" Helen asked as she looked down the table at him.

"I'm not hungry." Duo replied.

"You need to eat. The ritual will take a lot of your strength." Helen informed him.

Duo snorted, "Ritual… yeah right…"

"Don't you dare look down on the ritual!" Azura snapped, "It is one of our most sacred traditions!"

Duo rolled his eyes, "Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"Language!" Aurelia snapped as she covered Liam's ears.

"Sorry." Duo apologized as the five year old looked up at his mother.

Duo felt a pang of jealousy as he watched them, "Excuse me. I need some air."

No one stopped him when he left the room or when he stepped outside. 

"Duo?" Meiran asked from the porch swing, "You okay?"

Duo leaned against the railing, "I hate it here. I absolutely fucking hate it here."

He heard Meiran stand and walk over to him, "I feel the same way about home, not always, but most of the time I hate it."

Duo glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "I've heard about it from 'Fei."

"'Fei? You call him 'Fei?" Meiran asked, a huge grin forming on her face.

Duo nodded and sighed, "I don't want to do this stupid "ritual". What's the point? To make me believe in all this bullshit?" 

"You really think it's bullshit?" Meiran asked him, "You've seen the attacks, you've been attacked."

"All I know is that I've been seeing things that can't possibly be real." Duo answered after a moment, "It's just the stress of school and finals and everything going on here."

Meiran frowned at him, "I think you should do the ritual. You might be surprised."

"...I guess." 

Meiran rolled her eyes, "Still skeptical?"

"Wouldn't you be if you were in my situation?" Duo asked her as he looked out over the yard, eyes tracking Triton's movements as he spared with Wufei.

Both were shirtless and Duo's eyes kept going to them.

"Maybe. Do you like my cousin?" Meiran responded.

"You do realize that 'Fei and I have fucked before, right?" Duo said arching an eyebrow at her.

Meiran stared at him and then burst out laughing, "I knew it! I knew he wasn't straight!"

Duo snorted, "He swings both ways. But to answer your question, while I'm attracted to him, physically, he isn't exactly my type."

"What is your type?" Meiran asked.

Duo's eyes drifted back over to Triton as he and Wufei ended their spar.

"Ohhh you like them tall and mysterious." Meiran crowed.

"He's not that mysterious." Duo sighed, "He's just an ass."

He pushed away from the railing and went back inside.

In the foyer he found Liam skipping towards the door.

"Grammy sent me to find you." Liam told him, "She said it's time for the ritual."

Duo sighed, "Alright. Lead the way."

Liam took Duo's hand and led him to the stairs that went down into the basement. He could barely remember playing down there with Solo. They’d had their own little playroom that had been filled with books, toys, pillow and blanket forts. They had spent hours down there as the room had also led outside into the back yard. 

Liam led Duo into what had been the playroom but now held nothing and then out the door into the back yard. 

“Where are we going?” Duo asked Liam.

“Over there!” Liam chirped as he pointed to a shaded area a few yards away from the house. 

From where they were, Duo could just barely make out the signs of a fire being lit. 

“Alright, come on.” Duo sighed as he picked Liam up and settled him on his hip.

With Duo carrying Liam, they made it to the so-called ritual site quickly. Nearly everyone was gathered.

“Good, you came.” Helen said, “Well done, Liam.”

Liam beamed at her as Duo set him down.

“Can we get this over with already?” Duo scowled.

“Very well, if everyone participating in the ritual will come take a sip from the cup.” Helen said as she picked up the cup.

Duo arched an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“Juice.” Helen told him.

“Riiiiight.” Duo said skeptically, “What’s it do? Make me hallucinate? Make me susceptible to whatever you say?”

“It’s a silent ritual!” Liam piped up.

Duo gave the five year old a strange look, “And how do you know this, little one?”

“Momma told me!” Liam said with all the knowledge of a five year old.

“Fine. Give me the drink.” Duo scowled as he walked over to his grandmother.

Helen lifted the cup for him to sip from. Once he had taken a sip he stepped away, grimacing at the taste, “What the hell is that?”

No one answered him causing him to scowl.

“Duo, you sit here.” His Uncle Peter said pointing to a spot on the ground.

Duo walked over to the spot and sat down while waiting for the others to sit. As he waited, he felt himself start to relax and wondered if the drink had been drugged, but surely they wouldn’t drug the drink if they were giving it to a five year old?

Once his cousins sat he looked around and saw the order that they were in: himself, Azura, the twins, he was sure their names were River and Levi, then Diantha, and finally Liam. On the opposite side of the fire sat their grandmother.

He looked around, waiting for something to happen and when it did, he wasn’t impressed.

A giant black panther jumped from Helen’s body with a roar. It landed in front of the fire and began to pace.

_ “I’ve seen more impressive hallucinations before.”  _ Duo thought wishing to just get this over with so he could leave.

The panther paused in front of him and gave him a soul piercing stare, a stare he hadn’t known cats were capable of. 

**_“I assure you child, I am not a hallucination.”_ ** The panther said in his head,  **_“The last time I saw you, you were two. It was the night I named you as Heir to the family.”_ **

Duo scoffed as the panther resumed its pacing. It stopped again, this time in front of Liam and gently nuzzled him with its large nose. Liam giggled and hugged the panther. After a few minutes it moved to Diantha who smiled at it happily. Then it moved on to the twins. It paused considering them, before moving on to Azura.

The panther seemed to make a face as if it smelled something it didn’t like before it moved back to Duo.

**_“Tell me, young one, what does home mean to you?”_ **

Duo blinked, surprised by the question. He thought back to his conversation with Triton about home, “It’s supposed to be the place where your loved ones are, right?”

The panther considered his answer,  **_“You have much hatred in your heart that is aimed at your loved ones. Tell me, cub, have they wronged you in some way?”_ **

Duo scowled, “Yes.”

**_“All of them? Even the smallest cub?”_ **

“No…” Duo admitted, “I… I guess it’s mostly my grandmother.”

**_“Ahh yes. She sent you away for your protection.”_ ** The panther spoke,  **_“You hate her for this?”_ **

“I don’t hate her for sending me away.” Duo corrected, “I hate her for not once speaking to me during that time unless it was to reprimand me. I hate her for not letting me come home. I hate her for not giving me a choice in any of it.”

The panther considered his words,  **_“And would you still protect her even though you hate her?”_ **

Startled by the question, Duo stuttered, “I… what…? Why wouldn’t I? I don’t want her dead!”

The panther seemed pleased by his answer,  **_“Would you protect an innocent if they were the child of an enemy?”_ **

“Of course! A child is a child! It shouldn’t matter if they are the child of an enemy!” Duo exclaimed.

The panther nodded,  **_“This is why you are still the Heir.”_ ** It leapt at Duo, roaring as it entered his body. 

Duo fell backwards, onto the ground, body stiffening and shaking.

“Duo!” Helen exclaimed, “Quick! Get Sally!” She ordered.

Peter took off running towards the house, body shifting into that of a giant black jaguar. 

“What’s happening?” Diantha asked as River and Levi pulled her into their arms, “What’s wrong with Duo?”

No one answered her as Henry and Jasmine helped roll Duo onto his side as the seizure continued. Aurelia picked up Liam and held him close to her as he started crying.

An hour later Duo lay in his bed, still unconscious, as Sally finished examining him.

“The panther spirit is correcting what should have never happened.” Sally informed Helen and Triton, the only two she couldn’t force away from Duo’s side, “The spell on his mind has broken and his dormant genes are becoming active. I suspect the next few days will be very painful for him.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Triton asked as he stopped his pacing.

“No, from this point on, we can only wait for him to wake.” Sally told him.

“Thank you Sally, go get some rest.” Helen told her, “You deserve it.”

Sally nodded, “That sounds like a good idea. Let me know if anything changes.”

Helen nodded and brought her chair closer to Duo’s bed. Triton crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Duo’s hand in his. He looked at Helen and noticed how she had seemed to age several years in the span of the past hour.

“You should rest too.” He said, “I’ll stay with him.”

“I will, soon.” Helen told him, “I just want to sit with him for a few more minutes.”

Triton nodded and looked back at Duo’s still form. He didn’t like it. Duo was never this still. It was unsettling. 

From the doorway a pair of glowing green eyes watched the scene before slinking away. The brat was still the Heir? Master Barton would not be pleased to hear this piece of news. 


	12. Chapter 12

Green eyes peered into the mirror as tanned hands cleaned a cut on his cheek. It wasn’t deep but the point had been made. Failure would not be tolerated. The cut on his cheek, along with the welts on his back, were a painful reminder of that.

He blinked when the door opened and turned to look.

“Master Treize wants you in the meeting room.” The person said.

He nodded and threw the cloth he’d been using into the basket and made his way to the meeting room. 

Treize was sitting in his throne like chair while Barton stood pacing.

"Ahh, my pet." Treize smirked, "Come. Look who has come to visit us."

He walked to stand next to Treize and turned to look at the man kneeling in the center of the floor. 

"Who is he?"

Treize smirked as guilt flashed across the man's face for a second, "He is our informant, our spy in the Maxwell family."

The man looked up at him, looking conflicted. 

"You may continue." Treize ordered.

"The ritual is done. The boy is still the Heir and now holds the panther spirit." The man spoke, "However, he is currently comatose. It seems his body cannot handle it."

"Interesting." Treize mused, "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Return and continue gathering information." Treize spoke.

Once the man had left, Treize ordered Barton over, “Dekim, time to step up our plans. We must lure the boy out.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Dekim snapped.

“The boy, according to our spy, has a soft spot for children.” Treize replied, “It’s time to put Mari to the test. And once we have him, our own panther will keep him here.”

Dekim gave him a sharp look, "She's not ready."

"She is." Treize replied, "And she won't be alone."

Barton glared at him, "You want to send this… pet of yours with her?"

"He's very well trained." Treize smirked, "After all, I've had thirteen years to break and mold him."

* * *

_ The panther leapt at him, knocking him backwards as it jumped into his body. He felt himself go stiff before his body started seizing. _

_ Then it stopped and he was left in a haze surrounded by fog and blurred images. _

**_"Welcome cub."_ **

_ "Where am I?" His voice echoed through the fog. _

**_"You're in my domain. This is where all the memories of the past family heads are stored. Here you will learn about your abilities and how to control them."_ **

_ "Abilities…?"  _

_ The panther came into his sight and paced around him,  _ **_"You will soon see everything that you are and everything you were meant to be."_ **

* * *

Heero looked up as Quatre walked past him on the way out of Duo's room. He blinked, bewildered as the lithe blonde looked over his shoulder and winked at him.

The blonde had been doing that for the past few days and Heero had no idea as to why. 

He heard snickering and turned to look at Meiran, "What?" He asked gruffly. 

"Dude, he wants you." Meiran grinned.

"Wants me? He wants me to do something for him?" Heero questioned. 

Meiran burst out laughing, "Oh he wants you to do something alright." Before walking away, still laughing. 

Heero watched her go, confused by the conversation. What did Quatre want him to do?

Wufei walked up not much later to replace him and Heero asked him.

"Your cousin said that Quatre wants me to help him with something but didn't say what." Heero stated.

Wufei looked at him quizzically, "Hmm?"

"I don't understand what he would need help with." Heero said.

Wufei rubbed the back of his head, "You should ask him."

"But-"

"Look, Yuy, Winner wants you to help him… umm… polish his…" Wufei trailed off looking away awkwardly.

"Polish what?" Heero demanded, "And why does he need help polishing it?"

Wufei blushed, "Just go ask him."

Heero turned and marched away towards where Quatre was staying while he was there.

Quatre looked up at him from where he was sitting on a tree stump, "Hello, Heero."

"I was told you wanted my help polishing something?" Heero stated. 

Quatre blushed as his men snickered, "Well that is one way of putting it, yes. Why don't we talk about it, inside my tent?"

"So it is of a private nature?" Heero stated.

Quatre gave him a bemused smile and led the way into the tent. Heero followed and when his eyes adjusted to the change it light, he saw Quatre toss his shirt to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked.

Quatre sighed, "Heero, I know you aren't stupid."

Heero blinked, "I don't understand."

Quatre stepped forward until he was nearly chest to chest with Heero, "I want you to fuck me."

Heero blinked again, "You wish to fornicate?"

Quatre cocked an eyebrow at him, "Yes, I wish to  _ fuck _ ."

Heero nodded, "Very well. I will fornicate with you."

Quatre smirked, "Good. Now strip."

Heero pulled his shirt up and off before carefully folding it and setting it on a nearby chair, only to look up in surprise when he was grabbed and pushed onto the bed.

“You’re taking too long.” Quatre told him as he knelt between Heero’s legs and started undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. Then he moved to Heero’s boots and pulled them off. He tugged on the jeans, waiting for Heero to lift up so he could pull them off. 

Once Heero lifted up Quatre pulled the jeans down and off Heero’s legs. They wound up somewhere over Quatre’s shoulder, not that he cared very much.

Heero could only watch and follow Quatre’s commands as the blonde took charge. 

Quatre smirked up at him and leaned forward to tease Heero's cock with his tongue. 

Heero groaned as he saw that devilish smirk on Quatre's face and moaned when he felt the tongue teasing him.

"Relax, Heero." Quatre purred as he drug his hands up Heero's body while letting his nails drag every now and then.

Heero groaned as he fell back onto his elbows, "Oh fuck…"

"Yes, that is what we'll be doing soon." Quatre teased, "Just relax and let me take care of everything."

Heero moved one hand to Quatre's hair and tugged only to find it pushed away.

"Did I say you could touch?" Quatre asked, "No I did not." 

Heero gulped, suddenly unsure of what he'd gotten himself into, "Sorry."

Quatre smiled at him and leaned up to peck his lips, "I know. Now lay back."

"Yes master." Heero said automatically. 

He hadn't meant to call Quatre master but it had slipped out.

Quatre cocked his head, looking very much like a fox, "Master? Normally I hate such titles but I think I like it." He pushed Heero back until he was laying down and then straddled him after shedding his pants.

"Are you always this bossy?" Heero asked.

"Only when it involves something I want." Quatre smirked as he stroked Heero's cock.

Heero moaned, hips jerking up into the hand as his fingers twisted in the sheets.

Quatre watched, smirk never leaving his face, "I'm going to ride you and you aren't going to cum until I say you can. Understood?"

"Yes master!" Heero moaned.

"Good boy." Quatre patted his cheek and reached under the pillow to pull out a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his hand and spread it on Heero's cock.

Then Quatre lined himself up and slowly sank onto Heero's thick cock, "Ohhh…"

Heero moaned as Quatre impaled himself and thrust up into him.

"Nnng… again!" Quatre ordered.

Heero thrust up again, hands clenched in the sheets. Quatre moaned, hands on Heero's chest, as he started to ride him. 


	13. Chapter 13

_ "Solo wait!" A small boy cried as he chased after his older brother, "Wait for me!" He called before tripping over an exposed root from a tree. He landed hard on the ground and cried before two gentle hands lifted him to his feet. _

_ "You're okay." Solo told him as he wiped away the dirt and leaves, "See? Not even a scratch!" He wiped away the tears next and patted his little brother's head. _

_ Duo looked up at him with watery eyes, "Sol where are you going? I wanna come!" _

_ "I'm not going anywhere." Solo told him as he turned and motioned for Duo to climb on his back. Once Duo was on his back he stood and started walking back to the house, "I was just walking and thinking." _

_ "You can think?" Duo asked innocently. _

_ Solo huffed, "Watch it brat. I will drop you." _

_ Duo giggled, "No you won't! If you do I'll tell grandma!" _

_ "Tattletale." Solo told him, "Just for that I won't tell you where momma hid the ice cream."  _

_ "How do you know where momma hid it?" Duo asked. _

_ "I saw her hide it." Solo said as they exited the forest. _

_ "I'm sorry!" Duo apologized, "Please tell me where the ice cream is!" _

_ "I don't think I will." Solo teased. _

_ "Solo!" Duo whined at the almost twelve year old. _

_ "Duo!" Solo whined back. _

_ Duo pouted at him and jumped down from his back to race ahead of him to the house. Solo chased after him and caught up right as Duo stopped in front of the porch. _

_ "Why is grandma crying?" Duo asked as he heard the sound coming from an open window. _

_ Solo shrugged and took his hand to lead him inside, "Grandma?" _

_ Their grandmother quickly wiped away her tears and turned to face them, "Ah boys. There you are." _

_ "Grandma did something happen?" Solo asked. _

_ "Boys come here and sit down." Helen said as she patted the couch. They sat on either side of her and she took their hands, "Boys there was an accident." _

_ "Did something happen to momma and papa?" Solo asked. _

_ "They were driving back and were in an accident." Helen told them as gently as she could. _

_ "Are they in the hospital? Can we go see them?" Duo asked. _

_ "Oh sweetheart." Helen tried to keep her tears at bay. _

_ "They aren't coming home are they?" Solo questioned. _

_ "No, I'm afraid not." Helen agreed. _

_ Duo frowned, "What do you mean?" He didn't understand. Why wouldn't his momma and papa come home? _

_ "They're going to go visit your grandfather now." Helen said. _

_ "Can we go with them?" Duo asked, "I wanna see grandpa!" _

_ "You can't go see them!" Solo exclaimed as their grandmother struggled to find the words to explain, "They're dead! We can't see them because they're dead!" He stood and ran upstairs.  _

_ Once the door had slammed closed Helen turned to Duo, "Do you understand what that means?" _

_ "They're dead?" Duo asked, "Like how papa said the wolf in the forest died?" _

_ Helen nodded. _

_ "Why?" Duo asked. _

_ Helen shook her head, "I don't know sweetheart. Sometimes accidents happen. What I do know is that they loved you and Solomon with all their hearts." She couldn't tell them how their parents had died, not yet. She couldn't tell them that they had died fighting because the wolves wanted power. _

_ Duo looked down and then back up at her, "Are you going to die?" _

_ "No. Not for a very long time, love." Helen assured him. _

* * *

Duo groaned and Triton's head snapped up to look at him, "Duo?"

After realizing that Duo wasn't awake yet he let his head drop back down onto the bed. It had been over a week since the ritual and Duo still hadn't woken. 

Helen, while still as strong and stubborn as ever, had lost some of her power since the panther spirit had gone into Duo. They all knew that it was just a matter of time before she passed. It happened to each person after the panther spirit left them.

Duo groaned again and Triton sighed before standing to walk over to a window. He opened it and let the fresh air enter the room.

When he turned around he was shocked to see that instead of Duo's unconscious body laying on the bed there was now a panther.

"Duo?" Triton called softly, "Are you awake?"

The panther let out a groan and Triton crossed the room to the door. He threw it open and ordered whoever was sitting guard to get Lady Maxwell.

When he turned back around the panther was just starting to open his eyes. Triton knew they wouldn't have much time. Duo hadn't shifted in years, he wouldn't be in control.

He approached the bed and used the strength he gained from being an alpha lion to pick up the panther and carried it outside. He set it down gently and backed away, "You're okay Duo." Triton said softly as the creature growled and tried to stand, "You're safe. Let us help you."

The panther growled again as it managed to find its feet and stood shakily. His eyes landed on Triton and he let out a louder growl.

"Dominic!" Helen exclaimed from the porch.

Duo ignored her as he focused on Triton who shifted into his lion form.

He was bigger, stronger than Duo who wouldn't know how to control his strength or know how to use his new body to his advantage. He roared, loudly, ordering those weaker to submit.

Duo ignored it and charged clumsily at him. Triton danced around him for a few minutes before Duo got a lucky scratch across his side. 

It didn't take long for Duo's panther form to fall to the ground, exhausted. He growled when Triton padded closer only to whine when the lion nuzzled him. His body shifted back to human and he groaned in pain.

Triton shifted back and gently picked him up. He carried his mate upstairs to his room and then to the bathroom. He cleaned him up and then tucked him into bed, "Rest. You've earned it."

The next day as noon approached, Duo slowly blinked open his eyes. His body felt strange, the air smelled different, even his eyesight was different. 

He could smell something cooking in the kitchen, it made his mouth water. He pushed himself up and looked around the room. It was empty of people other than himself. He slid out of bed and carefully made his way to the bathroom. 

As he pulled back the shower curtain to turn on the water it came down with a loud ripping noise. Duo grimaced and put it back up the best he could before finally turning on the water. 

After stripping and stepping into the water Duo yelped at how cold it felt and quickly adjusted it. Then he heard the pounding of his heart, the blood flowing through his veins. As he steadied himself with an arm on the wall he could feel each individual muscle moving. 

He briefly wondered if someone had slipped him drugs but then remembered he was at his grandmother's house. Perhaps she had been the one to drug him. There was no other explanation that could explain how his senses were this overloaded. 

"Duo?" There was a knock on the open bathroom door that caused Duo to take a surprised breath.

The scent that filled his nostrils had him moaning. He wanted it. He needed it. He licked his lips and ripped the curtain open to see Triton standing uncertainly in the doorway.

"Are you-" Triton paused as he took in Duo's naked and wet appearance, "Fuck… Duo I-" He was interrupted by Duo throwing himself at him. Triton wrapped one arm around Duo's waist and the other went to his hair as their lips met. 

Duo ground his hips against the taller males and wrapped his legs around his waist. He wanted the other man so badly that he felt he would do anything to get him inside him.

"Duo-" Triton tried to stop him but instead he was interrupted by a hand slipping between them to grope him. He grabbed Duo's wrist and yanked his hand away before pinning Duo to the wall. 

"Duo concentrate!" Triton hissed as Duo ground his hips against him, "Control yourself! Your senses are overwhelming you right now. I can help you calm down but you… ahhh… need to stop!"

Duo whined and tried to pull him closer for a kiss but Triton refused, "Please. Need you so bad!"

"And you can have me. After you gain control." Triton told him, "Just concentrate."

Duo didn't listen. All he could think about was getting the taller man in him.

Triton growled and used one hand to grasp Duo's throat. He squeezed, not enough to hurt but enough that Duo had to listen, "If you don’t listen this will be all the touch you get." Triton said, his voice deep, powerful. Duo shivered and whined but otherwise stayed still, "Good boy. I need you to take a slow, deep breath for me. What do you smell?"

Duo whined again but did as Triton instructed, "Y-you. Smell you. Want you." 

"I know. Soon." Triton promised, "What else do you smell? Can you smell the meat in the kitchen?"

Duo whined out a yes.

"Good." Triton praised and began to help Duo with his new senses. 

After several minutes Duo started to regain control of his senses and blinked sluggishly at Triton.

"Better?" Triton asked as he removed the hand on Duo's throat.

Duo nodded, "Everything feels weird… was I drugged?"

"No." Triton shook his head, "No drugs. Your dormant shifter gene was activated."

"Right…" Duo said in a tone of voice that said he didn't fully believe him, "Magic and shifters… sounds like a fantasy novel."

"Maybe it is." Triton agreed, "But that doesn't mean it isn't real." 

"Can you put me down now?" Duo asked, "There is a lightswitch in my back."

"Sorry." Triton apologized as he helped Duo lower his legs to the floor before stepping away, "How are you feeling?"

Duo shrugged. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, "I'm going to finish my shower now… thanks for your help."

"Of course." Triton agreed, "Let me know if you need anything." 

Duo looked at him, pausing at the obvious bulge in his pants, "Why don't you join me?" He offered before walking back into the bathroom.

Triton followed him in, what little clothes he wore quickly fell to the floor before he was even in the room.


End file.
